


Love I Can't Live Without

by Chazene



Series: Secrets and Revelations [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, But with a happy ending, F/F, Identity Reveal, Lames doesn't exist, Mon-El doesn't exist, Secret Identity, Veronica Sinclair was never a baddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazene/pseuds/Chazene
Summary: Kara can't take the lying anymore. She decides to come out to Lena, in more ways than one. But Lena's reaction, while Kara feels it's well founded, still hurts her in ways she never thought.





	Love I Can't Live Without

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a dream I had, spent the last couple days writing it. Hope you enjoy.

_“Supergirl crossed a line, and I can never trust her again.”_

Kara’s heart shattered every time she played that sentence back in her mind. Because Kara did the one thing she’d promised herself she’d never do, and that was that she treated Lena like a Luthor. Kara treated Lena like her family. And it was all because Kara couldn’t get over her fear of kryptonite. And Kara had never regretted her actions so much in her life. Her attitude was tragically out of line. Kara had no reason not to believe Lena, and yet she went behind her best friend’s back and violated the most important trust Kara knew. Lena had been nothing but truthful, aside from keeping Sam a secret, but even then, even when Kara found out, Lena had been nothing if not forthcoming on her actions.

And what was Kara? _A liar,_ that was the only word Kara had for it. Lena was always truthful, whether it was to Kara Danvers or Supergirl. Lena always answered with honesty, and what was Kara? _A betrayer of trust. A hubristic bitch._ And what could Kara do to earn that trust back, Lena’s friendship with Supergirl back?

_“We don’t have a friendship, Supergirl.”_

Another sentence that broke Kara, a sentence she never thought she’d hear from Lena. Lena built a statue for her and Kara broke Lena’s faith in Supergirl. Kara broke the friendship, and one that was built on a lie.

“ _I have friends Supergirl, ones that don’t scheme behind my back or lie.”_

 _All but one,_ Kara thinks. And she’s one the verge of tears. Kara’s one the verge of tears because she doesn’t want to imagine what life could be like without Lena in it. Because Lena is one of the few people in her life who sees her…just Kara her, and not her Supergirl persona. But that friendship too, the most precious friendship Kara has ever formed, is also built on a lie. And Kara can feel a tear running down her cheek. A tear that is caused by the mess Kara has created, one she knows there is only one way to fix.

“I have to tell her,” Kara mumbles to herself.

“What was that,” Alex asks.

Kara snaps up. She’s forgotten where she is… A debrief at the DEO with Alex. And she’s pushed out everything but her thoughts for Lena. Because Kara doesn’t care about her most recent fight or how she could have done better, because she can’t stop thinking about Lena. Because Kara needs to tell Lena the truth, she needs to tell Lena everything. But there’s one thing that is stopping her, and it’s what stopped her in the past. One other secret that Kara can’t tell Lena because it will ruin everything. It’s a secret that Kara hasn’t told anyone, not even Alex. A secret that has kept her up nights for months ever since she realized. And that was that Kara was in love Lena. Like irretrievably in love with Lena.

It wasn’t that hard to fall in love with her really. Not when Lena would make those flirty faces and gestures at Kara during their lunches. Not when Kara would come to L-Corp late at night and find Lena slumped on her desk after a long day of work, or when Lena gush about her latest innovation. Not when Lena Luthor was easily the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. And there’s been many…considering Kara’s been working with beautiful women for years now, Cat Grant, Lucy Lane, and Imra, and they were all beautiful, but none seemed to compare to Lena Luthor. But it was because Kara was so hopelessly in love with Lena, Kara found anything and everything Lena did was just cute. Like the way her Irish accent would slip through more often than not, or the way she insisted for paying every meal they ever had together, or the way Lena could go from soft to CEO in a matter of seconds when she’d receive a call when they’d have their lunches at L-Corp on that couch. That damn couch, the couch where Kara had fallen in love with Lena. When Lena called Kara Danvers, KARA DANVERS, her hero.

“KARA,” Alex asks again, concern slipping through her DEO exterior. This time Kara fully takes herself from her thoughts.

“What,” she screams back, startling J’onn and Winn who happened to be present at the briefing. She realizes her volume and lowers her voice, while wiping away a few more tears that had fallen. At this point Alex drags her away and they find a private room to talk.

Alex starts by wiping away more tears that have fallen while they walked away from the briefing. Alex holds Kara close, “Hey, hey, what’s going on?”

Alex’s voice is the only peace Kara is able to find as she is on the verge of a breakdown. But she can’t…she can’t break, not like this. Not when Alex has just as many problems as her. The mother of Ruby, the woman Alex has slowly been falling in love with, is slipping away. Ruby is losing her mother, leaving Alex to pick up the pieces on her own, and Kara isn’t going to add to that burden. Alex doesn’t need to worry about her sister right now…

“Kara c’mon, what’s going on?”

But she needs to tell someone. And Alex is the only person who will understand.

“I…” but Kara can’t even get another word out before she’s sobbing in Alex’s arms. And Alex just embraces Kara, not letting go as if they were stuck like glue.

“Shh, let it out, let it out,” Alex repeats until Kara crying begins to fade away.

They sit in silence for a few more minutes when Kara is ready to speak.

“I really screwed up Al,” Kara begins. Alex doesn’t say anything, she just lets Kara take her time. “I screwed everything up with Lena. She doesn’t trust Supergirl at all and it’s been tearing me up for days. I can’t stop thinking about her, I have to tell her the truth. But she’s going to hate me. And I can’t live…” Kara pauses, this is the part she doesn’t want to bother Alex with. The fact that she’s in love with the Luthor. But she’s coming out with the truth, might as well come out with the whole truth now, “Alex, I can’t live without her. I love her, I love her so much it hurts.”

Alex hugs her tighter, “I know.” Kara’s head perks up. Alex smiles lovingly, “Yeah.” Kara’s mouth hangs open but Alex shuts it.

“Honey, I know that past couple weeks have been tough, and I think both you and Lena have said things that are…well kinda bitchy. And I know I’ve never been her biggest fan, but, she kept Ruby safe. And, I trust her now. And I know you do. So whatever you decide, I support you.”

Kara took a moment to take Alex’s words in. She hadn’t expected this, Alex being supportive of Kara telling Lena the big secret.

“Kara, I know you really love her, and I know things between her and you…well Supergirl, have been tense. But no matter the outcome, I’ll be there for you.”

Kara embraces her sister for a few more moments, whispering “I love you,” several times before gaining her composure. “I’m going to talk to Lena.”

\---

          Kara had spent the next three hours pacing around her apartment trying to muster up the courage to go to Lena and tell her the truth. And as the clock struck 5 pm, Kara had had enough. She pulled out her phone, ‘Hey Lena, can we talk?’

The response was almost instant, ‘Of course Kara! I’m at my apartment, just stop by! She packed her suit in a paper back and began to walk to Lena’s apartment. And Kara’s heart raced faster and faster as she neared Lena’s apartment.

          And when she found herself at Lena’s door, she froze. Because the next moment would make or break Kara’s friendship with Lena. Kara knocks. There’s quick footsteps behind the door, and Kara can hear Lena’s heartbeat spike at the sound.

          The door opens and Kara’s breath is taken away because Lena must have just got back from L-Corp because her hair is all wet and she’s in sweats and a tank top. One the hugged her curves in ways that Kara would dream about some nights.

          And Lena was smirking because it’s as if she knows what Kara is thinking.

          “Kara, so good to see you,” she greets pulling Kara in for a hug. And Kara revels in the feeling. Because this might be the last time she feels Lena’s warmth. And Kara’s already losing it and she hugs Lena tighter. And Lena senses Kara’s unease and strokes her hand through Kara’s hair.

          “Kara, what’s wrong?”

          Kara pulls away and Lena sees tears in her eyes. “Oh Kara,” Lena says heartfelt, leading Kara to the couch in her apartment. The couch that used to be in her office that Lena moved, seemingly aware of the moments they shared on that couch. The moments of where Kara fell in love with Lena. Which in the next minutes, might be nothing but the past to Lena.

          “Kara tell me what’s wrong.”

          Kara sits on the couch next to Lena and looks to the bag in her hands.

          “Lena, I’ve,” Kara pauses to wipe the tears away, “I’ve not been honest with you lately.”

          Lena smiles compassionately and lays her hand on Kara’s, but Kara jerks her hand away.

          “Lena,” Kara says again, handing Lena the bag. Lena looks at it curiously, taking it from Kara and opening it. And Lena’s reaction is one of confusion at she pulls out Supergirl’s suit.

          “Kara, what is this? Did Supergirl put you…”

          “I am Supergirl,” Kara interrupts, not able to keep the secret anymore. Lena’s face turns to one of shock. And Kara immediately regrets her choice because Lena doesn’t say anything. And Kara starts blabbering.

          “Lena, please know I trust you with my life. And I’m telling you all this now because I trust you. And I think it was long overdue that I tell you. And it was never because you were a Luthor. Never, but I didn’t tell because.”

          “Get out.” Lena scolds. But Kara continues, as tears stream down her face.

          “Because I love you and I didn’t want to ruin anything between us by telling who I really was and it was too dangerous for you too…”

          “Get out.”

          “Lena please let exp…”

          Lena stands. “Kara,” Lena points to the door, “Get out.”

          And Kara’s broken. Because this is what she was scared of what would happen. But Kara knows, deep down, this is what she deserves. She deserves this for the way she’s treated Lena lately. She deserves all of this. So Kara gets up and starts for the door. Lena holds the door, waiting for Kara to leave.

          “Lena,” Kara whispers, “I’m sorry.”

          “Get out of here Kara.”

          “I trust you and I love you, and I’m sorry.”

          And just before she turns to look at Lena one last time, just to see the green eyes again before she might never see them again. And there’s just as many tears in her eyes as Kara’s.

          “I’m sorry Lena.”

          And Lena doesn’t say anything. She closes the door and Kara stares at it, knowing full well this is the end.

          And she doesn’t go home. She goes straight to Alex. And Ruby is there with Alex, and Kara doesn’t know what to do. She can’t intrude on Alex and Ruby, who Kara sees as a niece. She can’t barge in on their time together because Alex is trying to pick up the pieces of what Reign has done to Ruby’s mother. Kara won’t add to that. So she turns away just before she knocks on Alex’s door, but, as if Alex had X-ray vision too, “Kara, where do you think you’re going,” she asks softly. Kara turns, and before she can do anything else, she falls on the floor and starts crying, but Alex is there to pick her up.

          “I’m so sorry Kara,” Alex is soothing as she rubs Kara’s back and holds her tight.

          “She hates me Alex.”

          “Shh,” Alex coos.

          “She hates me.”

          And Kara is sobbing uncontrollably as Alex and Ruby help her inside. And Kara doesn’t stop crying until somehow, she falls asleep. But sleep does not bring peace because all Kara dreams about is Lena. She dreams of what could have been if Kara had said nothing, or what could have been if Kara had been honest from the start, maybe Lena would have understood then, because she sure doesn’t understand now. Because Lena said ‘get out’, and Kara is sure that Lena doesn’t want her to come back.

          Kara wakes up crying, because she lost the one woman who saw her for her, aside from Alex, and Kara betrayed her trust…betrayed her trust in such a way it can never be repaired. Kara stayed with Alex for two days, and she didn’t go into work, neither CatCo or the DEO. She couldn’t, Kara couldn’t move. She didn’t want to move. She didn’t want to do anything but lie on Alex’s sofa in shame. But on the third day, Alex had had enough.

          “Kara, I know this sucks be you need to do something. Go to work, write something, just…get off my couch.”

          Alex’s tone might have been a bit rough, but Kara knew she meant it in a loving way. And somehow, Kara manages to get herself to CatCo. Kara knew Lena won’t be there, because why would she? Why would Lena go to the one place she could run into Kara? And Kara’s suspicions are confirmed when she sees James in the seat that belongs to Lena. And when James sees Kara, he bolts to her with questions.

          “Kara, where have you been?”

          Kara doesn’t want to answer, so she vaguely shrugs and continues to her office. But James is persistent, he follows her.

          “Kara, what’s going on? First Lena says she’s not coming back to CatCo, and then you’re out of work for two days, no calls, no messages, nothing…what is going on?”

          Kara’s eye twitches, she knows he means well, he’s just concerned for her. It’s sweet really, but Kara doesn’t really care right now…not when Lena is 5 blocks away probably surrounding herself with work.

          “Kara,” James’ tone is firm now.

          “Close the door.”

          And James does so.

          “I told Lena I’m Supergirl,” Kara says straightforward. James sighs with disapproval.

          “That wasn’t a very good idea.”

          Kara snaps at this, gripping her hands on her desk and the metal wraps around her grip as her strength comes in play, “DON’T YOU DARE GO THERE!” James is taken aback at Kara’s sudden tone. “Lena has been nothing but honest and kind to me, and to you despite your hatred for all Luthor’s. Lena has always been honest with me and while yes, she did hide Sam from us, but can you really blame her? She had no one to turn to save her friend. She couldn’t come to us, and who else who she have gone to. And when we did find out, she was open and truthful with us.”

          “But she’s still…”

          Kara’s grip tightens as the desk is closer to breaking under the pressure.

          “Get out of my office James.”

          James sighs, defeated, and knowing Kara is right. “Look, I’m sorry Kara, and I’m sorry it didn’t work out with Lena, but I need to know when you’re not going to be here so I can cover for you. I can only hold Snapper back for so long before he starts snooping around your… other activities.

          Kara releases her desk, but her handprint is firmly imprinted into the weak metal. And Kara slumps into her chair and starts writing. She doesn’t even know what she’s writing about until she types five words, green eyes and a heartbeat. Kara realizes she’s writing about Lena, because of course she is. What else is there to write about? Nothing newsworthy has happened in Kara’s mind. And she’s not going to go write some Supergirl puff piece, and Kara doesn’t even want to be Supergirl right now.

          “Supergirl,” Kara scoffs at the thought of her alter ego. And Kara realizes at that moment, that Lena has her suit. Well, Kara can easily get another…there’s three more at the DEO… but it’s not really the suit itself that is bothering Kara, its what the suit stands for. El Mayarah, stronger together. Kara was certainly the prime example of the exact opposite of that last week. Kara was such a, well such a bitch to Lena. And Kara can’t forget that. She won’t forgive herself for the way she treated the woman she loves. So no, Kara does not want to be Supergirl, because how could she be a hero for National City when she can’t even be one for the one that mattered the most.

          And when Kara finishes writing, she sees that she’s written an apology to Lena. And Kara wants to send it to her, she really does. Because all Kara wants right now is to see Lena, to hear her voice, see her smile…she just wants Lena. Kara lies her head down on the desk, doing her best to withhold the tears that she can feel are coming. She can’t cry, not here, not at work. So Kara leaves, but not before she prints out her letter to Lena.

          Kara stops by a flower shop. She immediately finds plumerias and buys a dozen of them, knowing full well these might at least make Lena smile. But Kara doesn’t go to L-Corp, because Kara knows there’s no way she’d be let up. And Kara won’t fly in to her office, because Lena doesn’t want to see her, and Kara respects Lena too much to be invading her privacy like that. So Kara goes to Lena’s apartment, the one place Kara knows Lena won’t be right now. Kara just leaves the flowers and letter at Lena’s door and leaves. Kara’s mind races with what Lena will think. Kara knows this won’t forgive what she did, not in the slightest, but Kara just wants Lena to know she still cares. Kara goes home after that, she doesn’t talk to anyone, not even Alex.

          And Kara doesn’t go to work the next day. She texts James that she’s out sick, a bullshit excuse if there ever was one, but he just says ‘feel better.’ Kara is still mad at him, he has no right to judge Lena just because she’s a Luthor.

          So, instead of working, Kara paints. It’s been far too long since she’s had time to paint, and she misses it. But even painting won’t take her mind off Lena, because soon enough, she’s painting Lena. Her milky skin, her smooth curves, and her raven hair in all of its beauty. Kara starts crying again…because all she wants is too see her. Just seeing her would be enough. She could never talk to her again, never have her trust again, but Kara just wants to see her one more time.

          When Saturday comes around and Alex has had enough. “Kara, you, me, Winn, J’onn, we’re going drinking.”

          Kara has been moping around her apartment again, keeping out of contact with her friends and Alex.

          “Alex, I don’t wanna,” Kara said with her voiced mumbled by the sofa that her face was stuffed in. Alex pulled at Kara’s shoulders, standing her up. Kara hesitantly allows Alex to lead from the couch. Kara hasn’t cried in a day, a record now…but it doesn’t make anything easier. She really misses Lena, a lot. Ever since they met, she’d never gone this long without seeing her. The most was the three days she was helping Barry, right after Lena betrayed Lillian. When Lena called her a hero…

          “Kara,” Alex says, stopping Kara from going any further into her thoughts. “You just need one night, one night. Let us help you forget.”

          “I DON’T WANT TO FORGET HER,” Kara lashed out. Alex stood her ground. “I,” Kara faltered, “I can’t.” So much for not crying for a day. And Alex has her arms around Kara, hugging her tight.

          “I know Kara, but, you just need your mind off her for a bit, so please, let us help you.”

          Kara relaxes in Alex’s hold, because her sister is right. If Kara can just take her mind off Lena, even for just a night, maybe she will feel better.

          So they go drinking, and Kara drinks, a lot. So much that she spills her guts about how she feels about the whole Lena situation…so much for getting her mind off her.

          “Like I love her so much and I just need to *hic* tell her.” Kara is trying to get away from the bar, she wants to go see Lena but J’onn is holding her back while Alex tries to get Kara to reconsider. But Kara’s strength prevails and she’s off into the night. And instead of going after her, Alex turns to make sure no one will see her. Fortunately, it’s nighttime and Kara somehow is being stealthy.

          Kara flies to L-Corp and stumbles to the balcony, falling through the window, effectively shattering it.

          Lena is startled to say the least, “KARA? WHAT THE FUCK?”

          Kara slowly regains her balance as she takes a swig of more alien alcohol.

          “I needed to *hic* see you.”

          “KARA! YOU’RE NOT WEARING YOUR SUIT! WHAT IF SOMEONE SAW YOU?” Lena sounds worried. And Kara stares daggers at Lena, who is taken back by the cold gaze.

          “Why do you care all of a sudden,” Kara says in her drunken haze.

          “I-“

          “NO! I *hic* I get to talk now. Because I don’t get it. We were both bitchy to each other that week, but,” Kara pauses and takes another drink, “but I gave you my biggest secret, and I’ve never done that before, and you didn’t even give me a chance to explain.”

          “You betray…”

          “I’m still *hic* talking Lena,” Kara tries to sound tough, but even in her drunk state, she knows she must sound like a child. “I didn’t tell just because I trust you with my life…I told you because I’m deeply in love with you…like so much I can’t even breathe when I’m around you. I love the way you smile when you see me, and the way you open yourself up when I’m around. I love,” Kara almost falls over as she continues to talk to Lena, “I’m just…so fucking in love with you.” And then Kara does trip and she falls to the floor, and she doesn’t get up.

          Lena is so shocked from what she just heard, that…well Lena isn’t quite sure what’s she thinking. For so long, she’d wanted hear those words. Sure Kara said them a lot to her, but Lena also though it was in a best friend way, but now, with Kara’s drunken confession, could Kara have truly been in love with her all this time. And if so, why didn’t she say anything. Lena pushes those thoughts away and kneels down to help Kara up, only to find that Kara has already fallen asleep, with a melodic but deep snore. And Lena smiles, and she cries, because she has missed Kara so much.

          Lena deeply regrets what she said to Kara when she revealed herself as Supergirl. And every moment of the past several days, Lena has wished she could take it back. But Lena hasn’t been able to muster the courage to take the first step. And Lena is still a bit mad. However, the past few days have given a bit of clarity to Kara’s situation, and Lena finds that Kara was right just now, they’ve both been kind of bitchy. Because Lena should have let Kara explain. Lena bases her entire mind on the finding of facts, and learning all aspects and reasons behind something, so why didn’t she do that with Kara?

          Actually Lena knows why, because she let her personal feelings get in the way. Lena knew Supergi…Kara, was grateful for her help with Sam, and knew Alex was too. Because Lena saw Alex saw the way looked at Sam, because it was the same way she looked at Kara. But when Supergirl lashed out because of the kryptonite and discovering she had gone behind her back. It was just too much too bear. But given Kara recent confession, it raised a few questions. Kara said she’s in love, not was…is.

          Kara hasn’t forgotten Lena, that much is obvious, but Kara has approached Lena at all. Aside from the flowers, which upon finding them, Lena broke down and cried herself to sleep that night. And Lena has read that letter every night since then.

          Lena has so many questions, so many things she needs to say to Kara. But all those have to wait, because she has to get Kara home. And Alex is the first person that comes to mind. And when Lena calls Alex, it doesn’t task long for her to get there.

          They don’t talk, but they exchange knowing glances. And as Kara is carried away by Director Jonnz and Alex, Lena turns to her thoughts.

          Kara Danvers was in love Lena Luthor. And that scared and made Lena happy beyond all relative and known measure. She had to talk to someone, but there were only two people that she had ever talked to about something like this, one of them she was in love with, and the other is held hostage by a world killer.

          But a third name comes to mind, and Lena calls her immediately.

 

          As Alex finally manages to get Kara into her bed safe and sound, there’s thought in her mind. She thinks of Lena, and what she saw when she picked Kara up. And that was that Lena was smiling. It was so subtle that if Alex wasn’t looking for it she would have missed it, but Alex did see it…Lena smiled. So whatever Kara said, it got through. She’s not sure how far, but she knows something will change. And it’s here where Alex is now thinking of Sam. The mother a daughter that Alex has cared for as best she can, the woman she loves, trapped inside by the mind of a killer. It pains Alex to take care of Ruby everyday knowing her mother is slipping away. And right now, Lena is the best hope Sam has of coming back to her in one piece. Sam needs to come back in one piece. Because, despite the small amount of time knowing her, Alex needed her too.

          Alex loved the way Sam cared for her daughter. Alex saw a lot of how she wanted to be to her daughter, and now she was experiencing it. But Alex didn’t want to do this alone. She wanted to have same with her. She wanted to experience motherhood, while the mother of the wonderful child who she cared for. Lena was the key to that possibility, and whatever she had in mind to stop Reign. She prayed it would work.

          When Kara woke up the next morning, surprisingly, she remembers everything she did. And she remembers confessing her for Lena, to Lena, while very drunk. And Kara starts to panic because how could she so stupid. Well, the alcohol did that, but still. If her relationship with Lena wasn’t done before, it sure is done now. Because Kara went and got drunk and then had to go and spill her guts to Lena. Kara won’t even blame Lena if she doesn’t want to talk to her again. But Kara still needs Lena in her life. She still needs her to be there. Because Lena is someone that Kara can’t live without.

          She has to make this up, Lena can hate her for the rest her life, but Kara just wants Lena to know she’s sorry.

          She quickly flies to France and gets Lena’s favorite croissants, and then stops by Italy for a bottle of Lena’s favorite wine, and to top it off, she gets Lena coffee from Noonan’s before heading to Lena’s apartment.

          She hesitantly knocks on the door.

          “Lena,” Kara croaks out, “I know you don’t want to see me, but I just…” Lena stops talking when the door opens, but the woman who opens it isn’t Lena. It’s...Veronica Sinclair?

          “Oh, uhh,”

          “You’re Kara,” She asks.

          “Um, yes.”

          She eyes Kara with intrigue, a coy smile gracing her lips as she looks over Kara.

          “I just…I just came to give Lena…”

          “Ronnie, who is…” Lena rounds the bedroom door, a towel in her hands, drying her hair when she sees Kara.

          It’s then Kara realizes what is going on. And her heart truly shatters. But she can’t cry, not now. Not in front of Lena. So she hands the gifts to Veronica.

          “These are for you, sorry I…sorry for last night. I hope I didn’t ruin…well, any more than I already have. But, sorry for intruding on your, uh, morning. I’ll just go.”

          Kara doesn’t wait to hear Lena say, “Wait, Kara, we’re not…that’s not what’s going on!”

          Kara races out the building and then she lets the tears flow.

 

-10 hours earlier-

          “Veronica,” Lena’s voice cracks over the phone.

          “Lena Luthor, to what do I owe such a pleasure at such a late hour?”

          “I need you.”

          “Really,” Veronica’s voice is skeptical over the phone, “Been quite a long time since one of our…”

          “Not that, I just need someone to talk to.”

          There’s a long, a very long pause, “You must be in deep shit if you need me to talk to. I’ll be at your place in an hour.”

          Lena rushes home, pouring a glass of scotch before she does anything else.

          And almost to the second, Veronica is at Lena’s apartment.

          Lena opens the door and before she can say a word, “Okay Lena, before we talk, you’re giving me your best scotch.”

          Lena smirks, handing her glass to Veronica while getting another for herself. They sit in silence for a few moments before Veronica starts talking.

          “So what the hell has happened to you that you need me to talk to?”

          “Believe me, you weren’t my first choice,” Lena smartly replies, taking a large swig of scotch.

          “I would hope not, I’m just here for the scotch anyway.”

          Lena laughs, just a soft chuckle really, because despite not really caring much for Veronica, she was one of the few people who could match Lena’s snarky attitude, and was one of the few people who didn’t care about the Luthor part.

          “Just start from the beginning.”

          “Kara Danvers,” Lena starts.

          Veronica sighs laughably, “Of course it’s a woman…”

          “THE woman,” Lena corrects.

          Veronica smiles, “Look at you, finally fell in love did you?”

          Lena sighs, because she can no longer deny it, “yes.”

          “Tell me about her.”

          And Lena does. She tells Veronica everything she loved…loves, about Kara. The way she cares so much for everything and everyone. The way Kara never cared for the Luthor part of Lena, well at least Kara Danvers, she was still unsure of the Supergirl half, but Lena neglected to tell Veronica that.

          Even now, as much as Lena feels hurt, she won’t betray Kara. Because Lena loves her too much. Lena loves Kara’s rambling, she loves Kara’s reporting, she loves Kara’s personality, humor, wit…she loves Kara’s eyes, fuck she loves Kara’s eyes. The piercing blue gaze that melted her heart the second she met them.

          Lena started crying, and she knew Veronica wasn’t really the comforting type, Lena didn’t even need to see Veronica just grabbing the scotch bottle instead of pouring another glass, to know she was not going to enjoy this.

          But Lena didn’t stop gushing about Kara. For 30 minutes, Lena is confessing every tiny detail that she loves about Kara. Like the way she loves potstickers and can half two dozen of them in one sitting. The way Kara loved animals, puppies more specifically, well considering the fact she really was one helped…but Lena just loved everything about Kara.

          And when Lena’s done talking, “Jesus Luthor, just tell her.” And Veronica passes out, because Lena’s scotch is now empty and if Lena is honest with herself, she wants to pass out too. So she does.

          And we she wakes up the next morning, the first thing she does is take a shower. The shower helps her collect her thoughts. And she’s trying herself off when there’s a knock at her door.

          She rounds the corner, “Ronnie, who is…” And there, in all her beauty and grace. And she’s looking right into Lena’s eyes, but Kara looks between Veronica and Lena and Lena immediately knows what Kara is thinking. Lena doesn’t process what Kara says because her mind races with things to say, but as Kara leaves, all that comes out is “Wait, Kara, we’re not…that’s not what’s going on!”

          But Kara is already gone. _SHIT!!!_ Kara must’ve super sped out of the building. _God, I’ve really fucked this up haven’t I?_

          “I can see why you love her,” Veronica says behind her. “Well good luck her Lena. I’ll see you around.”

          Lena rolls her eyes as Veronica leaves and returns to her apartment to see the gifts Kara has brought. When she sees them, Lena’s heart is filled with warmth. Because even when Kara had every right to tell Lena to fuck off, she went and got croissants from France and wine from Italy and of course, coffee from Noonan’s.

          “I need to fix this,” Lena promises herself before taking a bite of the croissant.

 

          “Alex, she doesn’t care anymore,” Kara cries. Alex, once more, is there to pick up the pieces. Lena was going to get a piece of her mind after this. And Alex does exactly that on Monday. She marches into L-Corp, ignoring the protest of her secretary.

          “Jess, it’s fine,” Lena says as Alex storms into her office. “Agent Danvers,” Lena greets as Jess closes the door of her office, “What can I d…”

          “Get your shit together.”

          Lena is slightly taken back by the bluntness, but it is nonetheless appreciated.

          “Do you wanna sit down,” Lena asks politely. Alex does so and allows her initial greeting to set in.

          “Look,” Alex begins, “your anger towards Kara was well founded. But in her defense, you’ve both been assholes to each other up until Kara told you who she was. And here’s where I need you to listen and not say anything.”

          Lena nods.

          “Now, when you go and get your shit together, Kara’s going to tell you a lot of stuff, but right now, I just need you to know that I know Kara trusts you, she always has. It was me who had told her not to tell you. I’m the only one Kara trusts more than you, and believe me when I tell you…” Alex pauses to see Lena’s reaction, which is one of caution. Alex smiles, “I regret telling her not to tell you because I trust you too.”

          Lena’s jaw drops slightly. “Wh…why?”

          It’s here where Alex tears up a bit, “You kept Ruby safe. And I can’t thank you enough for that.”

          “I,”

          “Let me finish.”

          Lena smiles.

          “Look, I know we don’t see eye to eye on, well not really anything, but I know you’ve gone out of your way to try and save Sam. And when you do, I will be eternally in your debt because I can’t raise that girl on my own if it comes to it.”

          Lena stands up at this moment. “I might have a way to save her.”

          Alex perks up in joy, “Really?”

          “You’re might not like it.”

          “Try me.”

          “Gold Kryptonite.”

          Alex falters, “You’re right I don’t like, but explain.”

          “Lex had hundreds of notes on ways of stopping Superman. One way is gold and black kryptonite.  We can separate Reign and Sam, and then completely wipe Reign’s powers, while keeping Sam’s intact.

          “Okay, if we were…”

          “I’m not going to do it without Kara’s permission.”

          Alex smiles. “Well, that’s a start.”

          They smile for a moment, “I don’t know how I can repair things with Kara. My reaction to her coming out to me was poor to say the least, and she was far too drunk the other day to know…” Lena stops herself, because she’s about to reveal something that she’s kept a secret from all but one person. “Because…I love her.”

          And now Alex is really smiling, “It’s about damn time.”

          “You knew?”

          Alex snickers, “Kind of like Kara, she’s not very good at keeping secrets.” And now Lena is laughing, because thinking back, she should have known she was Supergirl all along. _I flew here on a bus…_

          “I really love her Alex.”

          “I know, and it’ll take time for you guys to heal, and you’ve both got a lot of talking to do. But I think we should take care of Sam before you make any decisions on your love life.”

          “I agree. I’ll let Kara know that you’re going to meet us at the DEO.”

          Alex stands to leave, but Lena stops her for a moment. “Alex,”

          “Yeah?”

          “Thank you.”

          Alex smiles mischievously, “anything for my future sister-in-law.”

          Lena is blushing, because Alex is such a tease. Lena shakes her head from the blush and just says, “Yeah, I’ll be working on saving your future wife.”

          Alex opens her mouth, then closes it, and opens it again, “Touché.”

          “I’ll see you soon.”

 

          “You want to use what,” Kara asks shocked.

          “Now, before you say anything,” Alex starts.

          “I need to think for a second,” Kara interrupts before either her or Lena can say anything.

          She isolates herself in the training room, going through her thoughts. Gold Kryptonite…it was terrifying. The only thing that can take away her powers, for good. And black kryptonite, separating one being into two. But if that can help Sam, if that can cure her of Reign, it’ll be worth it. And Kara want’s that, because Sam is a friend and more importantly, a mother, Ruby’s mother. If this works, Alex can have everything she had ever wanted, and Kara would do anything for that.

          *Knock* “Come in,” Kara says.

          She doesn’t expect Lena to be the one to come through the door. Kara snaps up, but Lena holds her hands out, telling Kara to calm down, “Kara, I know it’s…well it’s not ideal, but I just want Sam to come back. If we can get rid of Reign permanently, no more powers, no more Reign, I’m willing to take that risk. But I won’t do this if you don’t want me to.”

          Kara’s response was instant, “I trust you Lena. And you’re right, I think this might be our only chance.”

          “Okay then,” Lena turns to leave but Kara speaks out.

          “Lena?”

          “Kara,” Lena turns back, knowing Kara wants to talk, but now is not the time, Kara can’t be distracted by anything if this goes wrong and she has to fight Reign. But she needs to reassure Kara, assure Kara she’s not leaving, “Kara, I’m sorry. I’m not ready to talk yet, but soon. I promise.”

          Kara doesn’t say anything, but she rushes to Lena to hug her. And Lena wants to resist, but she’s missed this just as much as Kara has. But Lena just doesn’t understand. She doesn’t understand because why would Kara love her? How could Kara ‘sunshine and puppies’ Danvers love Lena Luthor?

          Lena pushes Kara away, “I’m just not ready.” Lena turns to leave, so she doesn’t see the despair in Kara’s eyes.

          But before Lena can really leave, Alex bursts into the room.

          “Al?”

          Alex’s face was one of shock and fear, “Reign has escaped.”

          “How is that possible,” Lena asks. Her security protocols were state of the art, how could have escaped?

          “There’s…you need to see something.”

          They bring Lena and Kara to the screens in the main room. They are on a loop. And Lena can see how Reign escaped. Two figures raided her lab, one, whose face was half metal, and the other, who bared resemblance to her mother.

          “Fuck,” Lena swore, “how did she know? FUCK!”

          “We don’t know, but she just let Reign go free. We can only assume it’s to try and draw Kara out. And it’s going to work. Because Kara has to stop Reign, she has to get Sam back, she has to save her.

          “I’ll go.”

          “Kara, I can’t,” Alex started, but Kara stopped her.

          “Alex, I’m the only one that can stop her, you and Lena need to work on the gold and black kryptonite.”

          “Kara, you know what happened last time.”

          “Alex, I’ve got this. I’ll find her, and I’ll bring her home.”

          Alex wanted to protest, but she knew Kara was right. Alex couldn’t think clearly went trying to take down Reign because she was focused on Sam. Kara was focused on Reign. If Kara can take down Reign long enough, Lena and Alex can inject the kryptonite.

          And at the moment, alarm sounds out, “Looks like she’s already calling you out Supergirl.”

          The screen shows a burning symbol on the top of L-Corp.

          “I’ve got some work to do,” Kara said, in her Supergirl bravery.      

          Kara turned to leave but stopped and turned to look at Lena. Lena smiled. And that was all Kara needed as motivation. She was going to win this, she was going to stop Reign and bring Sam back to Ruby and Alex. And Kara was going to come back to Lena. And the first thing she wanted to do was just tell Lena everything.

 

          The fight was excruciating, but Kara prevailed, barely. Kara has to be carried to the sun bed by Alex, and Kara falls asleep before anyone else talks to her.

          Kara is woken not too long after when an ear shattering scream is heard. Kara scans the room, only to find she can’t see through anything. She’s blown out her powers. And now Kara realizes just how tired she is, because when she gets up, she falls back to the bed and falls asleep.

          A few hours later Kara wakes up again and looked across the room to see Sam…not Reign, Sam, sound asleep with Ruby in her arms, with Alex sleeping in a chair next to Kara’s bed. They’d done it. They saved Sam. But there was something missing. Where was Lena?

          Kara then noticed a vase of flowers by the bed, with a letter addressed to her.

          _Kara,_

_Well done._

_I’m sorry I’m not by your side. I’m at L-Corp repairing the damage done by my mother. We will talk soon._

_-Lena._

          Kara smiled and held the letter close. They hadn’t even talked yet and Kara can already feel the heartbreak and fear slipping away. Kara actually held hope that things might just work out.

          “Hey,” Alex says quietly, bringing Kara from her thoughts. “How are you feeling?”

          “Tired, very tired.”

          “Well, it’s better than last time.”

          “I’ll have to agree with you on that.”

          Kara looked behind Alex to see Sam and Ruby, still soundly sleeping.

          “So? How is she?”

          “Scared, but she’ll be just fine. The black kryptonite worked perfectly, and Lena injected gold kryptonite into Reign, but it was…well, Reign is dead.”

          “Good,” Kara said without hesitation.

          “Yes, it is good. Sam knows she’s dead, and that’s helped her sleep for now.”

          “And how are you doing?”

          Alex tried her best to conceal a smile but it failed. Because something amazing happened while Kara was sleeping.

          “She kissed me.”

          That peeked Kara’s interest, “what!” Kara squealed quietly.

          Alex was now blushing. “After her and Ruby talked for a while, she wanted to talk to me. She said ‘nothing in the world we’ll repay what you’ve done for me. Thank you for caring for my daughter.’ And then she pulled me towards her and kissed me and said, ‘but I hope that’ll help.”

          “Smooth. So what’s next?”

          “Well, I think like you and Lena,” Alex paused to look at Sam and Ruby in the bed, gazing upon the two women who have started to give her everything she wanted in life, “we’ve got a lot to talk about too.”

          Kara, at this moment, seeing Alex so giddy, grabbed her hands, “Alex, you deserve all of this. And I’m so happy for you.”

          Alex stood and kissed Kara’s temple. “You’re going to talk to Lena, you deserve all this too. But first you’re going to your apartment and getting more sleep. You know the rules when you don’t have powers.”

          Kara rolled her eyes, “yes, _Mom,_ stay close to my apartment and call you or J’onn if I leave.”

          “Good, now get…I don’t think this sunbed is going to help much right now.”

          Kara does as she’s told, and she’s relieved, because for the first time in almost a week in a half, Kara isn’t worried about anything.

          The first thing Kara does is text Lena. _‘I’m awake, sort of. I solar flared so I don’t have my powers right now, but I want to talk. Soon :)_

Kara tosses her phone aside and falls asleep in her own bed feeling relieved. She dreams of Lena, of talking to her, holding her, kissing her, and then some.

          And when Kara wakes up, and sees a text from Lena from 10 minutes earlier saying ‘Can we talk tonight,’ Kara has never wished for super speed more than for right now. She wants to fly to L-Corp and talk to her right now, but she needs to rest, ‘Can we talk at my apartment?’ Kara texts back.

          The reply is almost immediate, ‘I’ll be there in 15 minutes.’

         

          Kara snaps up, she’s not nearly ready. She needs a shower, Kara prepares to zip through but she’s forgotten one tiny detail, she has no powers. She’s about to text Lena to give her thirty minutes but in her haste she texts, ‘Great! See you then!’

          “Shit,” Kara runs to the bathroom and starts the shower while simultaneously brushing her teeth.

          And Kara spends too long in the shower, because she lost herself to the heat. She forgot how nice showers feel without powers, she can let the water heat her skin. So when she hears knocking on her door, Kara trips out of the shower, in a rush to dry herself off and get dressed.

          “Darn, maybe I should take this easy. COME IN LENA, I’LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE.” Kara calls out as she gets up. She’s never wished for super speed more than right now. So Kara must make do with sweatpants and sweatshirt and she brushes her hair as quick she can before going out to greet Lena.

          “Hi Lena, sorry to keep you wa…” Kara is interrupted. Not by Lena’s words, but by her look, because holy shit…why’d she have to use such bright lipstick, or have her hair down like that? And of course she’s wearing that tight black top from the night she called her a hero. “Hi, hi…hi Lena.” _Wow, really smooth._

          But Lena is smirking, because she knows, she knows Kara is short-circuiting.

          “Kara, thanks for coming…” But Lena realizes her mistake, “This your apartment, but…thanks for talking to me.”

          “I, umm…yes. Let’s do that…talking,” Kara stutters. She was so lost in the beauty of Lena she forgot Lena was actually talking to her. “Do you want to take a walk?”

          Lena smiles, “Please.”

          So they exit Kara’s apartment and start walking. They walk in silence for a few minutes. But they both start talking at the same time.

          “I’m sorry.”

          “I’m sorry.”

          Kara smiles, “Sorry, I mean…I’m sorry for upsetting you.”

          “Actually, let me go first please, because I have a lot to say.”

          Kara nods.

          “I was upset because I didn’t understand. We’ve been best friends for over a year now and I didn’t understand why you never told me.”

          Kara wants to say something but she knows she needs to let Lena say what she needs to say so she stays silent.

          “Growing up with the Luthor’s, I learned to be wary of other people, not to trust anyone. So I closed myself to everyone. That it until you came into my life. You broke down every wall I’d built for myself. You became my best friend in life. And When Supergirl betrayed me, I turned to you for comfort. I get why you hadn’t told me. I’m a Luthor after all, so I don’t blame you. But when you did, I didn’t know how to react to that. And for that I am sorry. We were both not at our best that week I revealed I had Sam. And I think we both could have handled the situation better.

          “I don’t however, regret my actions for keeping Sam a secret or for having kryptonite. But I need you to know, it was never for use against Supergi…you. I would never hurt you. I just think, if I had known you were Supergirl before I got to Sam, we could have helped her together, and we could have avoided this whole mess.”

          Kara found that she agreed with every word.

          “Before I start talking, I need you to know it was never about you being a Luthor. Never.”

          “I believe you, but it doesn’t take away the hurt.”

          “I know, and I’m going to do everything I can to make that up Lena, but you aren’t the only one that’s hurt. You really hurt me when you said ‘get out.’ You didn’t even give me a chance to explain. You’re one of only two people I’ve willingly told. Everyone else was told out of necessity, and I can’t really even count Winn because I told him out of adrenaline. You’re really the only one who I have wanted to tell. And I didn’t tell you for so long because it’s really dangerous for people to know. And I didn’t want to risk that with you. You’ve already had a target on your back since Lex and I didn’t want to make it harder for you. But the real reason is that…”

          Kara took a deep breathe. She’d already admitted this drunk, but she had no inhibitions then, she does now, and Kara’s scared to tell her, but she has too. She has to tell Lena now. They come to a stop in a park and lean against a bridge over water. And Kara tells her, “The real reason I didn’t tell you is because I didn’t want to risk losing you, because I love you Lena. I’m in love with you, I have been for so long now and I’m sorry for never telling you that. I couldn’t imagine you feeling the same way, because I did betray you, and I’m so sorry for that. I just, Lena I love you so much and I couldn’t bear having to live without y…”

          Kara’s not talking anymore. Why isn’t she talking anymore? Lena…holy fuck, Lena is kissing her. HOLY FUCK! LENA IS KISSING HER! And it feels so much better than Kara’s dreams. Kara so wishes she had her super strength so she could pick up Lena and kiss her even deeper, but pinning her against the railing of the bridge will do for now.

          Lena’s lips taste like cherries, that’s probably her lipstick. And when Lena’s tongue tickles her own, well Kara just stops processing everything around her because Lena’s lips are seductively soft. Someone moans, Kara can’t be sure if it’s her or Lena but she doesn’t care because she’s lost in the feeling of Lena gripping her neck and back. And then a gigantic explosion behind them knocks them over the bridge and into the water below.

They struggle to get back on land as people beyond scatter and scream and run away from the carnage. And Kara is helpless to do anything, without powers, she is of no help. So she focuses and helping Lena up.

          “Are you okay Lena,” Kara asks as she helps Lena up. But as she does, something catches her eye. A figure in the distance is running towards them, and they are holding a gun, and they’re target is Lena, because they are looking straight at her.

          “Lena,” the figure beckons, “you’ve disappointed me for the last time.” The gun is raised and Kara doesn’t hesitate. She pushes Lena back in the water just as the gun goes off. And the searing pain Kara feels next is like nothing she’s felt. She looks down to the wound in her chest, and it’s oozing a sickly green color. Kryptonite, but Kara’s already powerless, but…Kara suddenly feels lightheaded and she starts falling backward. But she is caught be pale arms.

          “KARA!!! KARA!!!!” Lena screams. Her hands cover the gushing wound as blood stains her hands. Lena’s head snaps to the shooter and hatred fills her hatred like never before.

          “Mother.”

          Lillian shakes her head and she nears them. She extends her foot to tap against Kara’s head, but Lena shoves it away.

          “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HER!”

          “Lena, I am disappointed that you’d…” But Lillian doesn’t get any other words out because she’s suddenly tackled to the ground by a large green form. And then Alex is by their side in a matter of seconds. Alex covers Lena’s hands, adding more pressure to Kara’s wound. And Kara is barely holding on to consciousness.

          “Lena,” Kara manages through coughing up blood. “Lena?”

          “I’m here Kara, but stop talking okay?”

          “Lena?” There are tears in Kara’s eyes as she clings to life, “Lena?”

          “Shhh, Kara, I’m here.” Now Lena is crying, because she can’t lose Kara, not now. Not after everything they had been through…Lena hasn’t even said that she loves Kara. “Kara, I love you too. I’ve been in love with you since…”

          “You love me?”

          “I love you.”

          And Kara’s soon passing out. And Alex has to get her to the DEO.

          “Lena I have to get her out here. J’onn will take your mother, but I need you to come with me…keep your hands on the wound.”

          “I’ve got her.” Lena says as three agents come by with a stretcher, ready to carry Kara off to the DEO.

 

          Lena doesn’t remember being so scared in her life. Alex had said Kara had never been hurt without her powers and with Kryptonite lurking in her system, they didn’t know how to treat her, but getting the bullet out was a priority, from then on, it was a mystery. Alex had decided to treat her in waves, having the sun lamps on to try to get her powers to snap back and let her wounds heal, and then having the lamps off so they could flush Kara’s system of the sickening substance. Lena vowed right then and there she was getting rid of ALL her kryptonite and handing it over to the DEO for safe keeping. Because Lena couldn’t tear her eyes away from Kara. Lena watches Kara die on the table three times over the next two days, and every time, Kara would come back, seemingly refusing to leave this world.

          And on the third day, as Kara finally exits the emergency room with blood, sweat, and tears staining much of her face and hands, Lena is hoping for good news.

          “She’s alive, and we’ve gotten all the kryptonite out of her system, but her powers haven’t returned and the damage of the bullet was very severe. But she’s a fighter. All we can do now is wait.”

          Lena didn’t hear much of what Alex said, because when she hears, ‘she’s alive’ she’s sobbing. Sobbing because she almost lost Kara, sobbing because her mother shot her, sobbing because she’s feeling an overwhelming amount of emotions that she doesn’t know how to deal with.

          “You can see her if you want,” Alex says, laying a hand on her shoulder, “There’s a bed made up for you in there if you want to stay,” Alex says as she starts to leave.

          “You’re not staying.”

          Alex smiles sympathetically, taking a look at her sister again, “She doesn’t need me right now…she needs you.”

          “Thank you Alex.” Lena stands to hug her.

          “Hey, she’ll be fine, she just needs time.”

          They part and Lena takes to the cot beside Kara’s and falls asleep to the steady sound of Kara’s heart projected on the monitor.

 

          It takes four days for Kara to wake up. Lena is quietly working on her laptop when Kara slowly wakes up.

          “Hello gorgeous,” Kara whispers. Lena looks to see Kara smiling through deathly pale skin and tired eyes. But Lena can’t help but see just how beautiful Kara is.

          “Hello beautiful,” Lena says as she sets her laptop aside and kneels next to Kara’s bed. Lena takes Kara’s hands in her own and kisses the knuckles, “You stupid Kryptonian, why would you do that?”

          Kara is still smiling, because her answer is easy, “I love you Lena.”

          “You had no powers, nothing to protect you, and you did that for me?”

          “I love you Lena.”

          “Kara, you could have died!”

          “I love you Lena.”

          “I just… that was really stupid.”

          “Are you done?”

          Lena takes breathe and lays her against head against Kara’s hand.

          “Get up here,” Kara orders. Lena hesitantly complies, but Kara is eager and wraps arm around behind Lena and tries to pull her close.

          “I love you Lena,” Kara says into Lena’s ear, “there’s no power in the world that can keep me from saving you.”

          “I love you too Kara, with all my heart.”

          Kara exhales a happy sigh, “Thank Rao!”

          “You’re surprised?”

          “I…just didn’t know if you’d feel the same.”

          “Kara, we kissed, quite intensely I might add.”

          Kara’s eyes went wide, “Oh, right…I mean, uhh, you know this bullet kind of wiped some of my memory. You might have to refresh it,” Kara said with a coy smile.

          Lena laughs, and connects her lips to Kara’s. It’s a brief kiss, but it makes Kara happy nonetheless.

          “That’s what they felt like.”

          “You are impossible Ms. Danvers.”

          “Zor-El.”

          “Pardon?”

          “My real name is Kara Zor-El.”

          Lena smiles, “Well, it’s nice to know the real you then, Ms. Zor-El.”

          But Kara looks despondent.

          “Kara?”

          “I just forgot what those lips felt like…can you remind me again?”

          And Lena laughs again because all the terror and sadness of the past several days has just magically disappeared as Lena kisses Kara again. And this kiss is longer, sweeter, and also interrupted.

          “Blegh,” groans a familiar voice from the door of room. Alex. Kara turns to see her sister…and Sam…and Ruby.

          “Ummm, a little privacy please,” Kara begs. But Alex walks in and presses a few buttons on the panels monitoring Kara’s health.

          “My baby sister just woke up, and I’m just going to stand idly by? I don’t think so.”

          Lena moves to allow Alex to check up on Kara as Kara turns her attention to Sam.

          “Are you okay Sam?”

          And Sam smiles widely, pulling her daughter close.

          “Kara, you helped save me from…” Sam shudders, “from Reign, and you brought me back to my family.” Sam looks down at Ruby and then to Alex who blushes and looks away. And Kara smiles, and takes Lena’s and Alex’s hand. This right here is all she had ever wanted. Alex was happy, with someone she loves and cares for, and she has daughter. A niece for Kara to love and cherish. Kara has Lena by her side, privy now to every secret Kara has had, and on top off that, Lena loves her…Lena Luthor loves Kara Zor-El.

          And this was all Kara wanted… _family._

Just as her family motto states.

          _Stronger Together._

“Stronger together,” Alex whispers.

          “El Mayarah,” Kara returns.

          “ _Family is always stronger together,”_ Lena replies in perfect Kryptonese. And Kara’s heart melts. And Alex stares wide eyed at the Luthor.

          “Well you’re just full of surprises,” Alex teases.

          “You don’t know the half of it,” Lena says, directed at Kara, complete with a wink that makes Kara blush.

          “Ugh, get a room.”

          “We did…”

          Alex just shakes her head.

          “I’ll be back to check up on you in a few hours. Get some rest,” Alex commands, placing a kiss on Kara’s forehead.

          “I love sis,” Kara responds, slowly succumbing back to sleep.

          “Love you too.”

          Alex leaves with Sam and Ruby in hand.

          Kara comforts herself in Lena’s arms as she slowly returns to sleep, but not before she gets a question out.

          “Where’d you learn Kryptonese?”

          Lena smirks and placed a kiss on Kara’s temple.

          “Later darling, but let’s just say I have a few secrets of my own. Ones you’ll just be dying to unlock.”

          Kara can’t tell if Lena’s hinting at something or not because after the kiss on her temple, she’s fallen asleep once more.

          “Sweet dreams my love,” Lena says. “And thank you for not dying, for yours is not a love I can live without.”

 

- _fin_ -

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm struggling a bit with the Daredevil story, hopefully I'll have an update by next week.


End file.
